Switching Septiceyes (Septiplier)
by perilfirewolf
Summary: When Mark decides the only way to make Jack see what he's done to him is to turn to there doubles, things start to get weird. Especialy since Jack didn't actually do anything and it was all the plan of Anti and Dark in the form of a cruel game. A collab with My freind who has this on her Ao3 named xwandererx.
1. Chapter 1

Mark storms off to his room, away from Jack.

He was mad—no, _furious_ —with Jack and ranting, of all people—well, beings—to Darkiplier and Anti-Septiceye.

"He just… _ugh!_ " Mark complains to the demons, struggling to find words to describe anything he was feeling at that moment.

Darkiplier leaned back on the bed where he was lounging, thinking for a moment, then smirking and looking to Anti who was watching curiously,

They'd been planning this.

"Y'know, we could get back at 'im—the three of us." Anti suggests to Mark.

Mark looks at him cautiously but curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

Dark speaks again, the same smirk on his features, "We could, perhaps, trade _pets_ , if you will."

"Okay, pal, first of all, Jack's not a pet to me." Marks counters defensively, "Second, are you suggesting that Jack and Anti switch places?" his tone changed to something of disgust and fear.

"Come on," Dark purrs, throwing an arm casually around Mark like they were great pals just catching up, "It'll be a great lesson for him and you _know_ you want to. I mean, he crossed you. He betrayed you, even. C'mon, man."

Mark looked at Dark suspiciously, he then looked to Anti, "And you're so willing to spend that time here with me, because…?" He shrugged off Darks arm.

"How do I know you aren't planning something else behind all this?" Mark asked looking quickly between the two.

"Ye don't, honestly, but don't ye want revenge? Why, just before ye were ranting 'bout how mad with 'im ye were. We could _help._ " Anti smiles.

"I suppose." Mark replies, thinking for a moment before deciding, "Okay. Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark?" Jack calls out to his friend.

He didn't understand _why_ Mark seemed so mad before when he did nothing to him.

"C'mon, man! This is gettin' ridiculous!" Jack calls again, louder.

Just as he was beginning to think he'd have to just wait it out to figure out what was wrong he heard a dark chuckle behind him. Jack froze, he _knew_ that voice,

"Heyo, Jackaboy. What seems to be the problem?" Anti said, smirking.

 _"YOU!"_ Jack yells, spinning around to face his _other half._

"Me? No, no, no…I'm not the problem here." Anti's smirk only grew larger seeing the wide eyes of his counter part, he stepped forward and Jack stepped back. Just as Jack was about to retort Dark stepped up behind Jack and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Relax, _Jackaboy_. This is just a part of the game you and mark played perfectly. Now you and I get to have some real fun." Dark smirked as Jack started to struggle.

Dark pulls out a damp cloth, putting it on Jack's mouth and nose and causing the Irishman to stop struggling.

"Now our part of the game can really start." Dark says to Anti as he tosses Jack's unconscious body over his shoulder. The two share an evil grin.

Mark sits in his room. While he agreed to what the Counters were planning, he did not want to be a part of kidnapping Jack.

He was still his best friend. He still cared.

So, he just sat in his room and waited for it all to be done.

When Anti enters the room, giving a curt nod, he knew it was.

"Now what?" Mark asks Anti

"Just carry on as you usually would." Anti replies.

 _Easier said than done…but okay._


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack comes to, he is laying on a soft bed. It was kind of dark but it looked to him as though he was still at Mark's place.

Confused, in a daze, and with a headache, Jack gets off of the bed.

"M-Mark?" Jack calls out groggily.

"Wrong." A voice answers.

Jack recognized the voice as Marks but just knew that it so _wasn't_.

It was Dark.

Jack turns towards him.

"Where's Mark, ye bastard? What happened?" Jack asks angrily.

"Come now, Jackaboy." Dark says in a soft tone that was still menacing, "You're far too weak to be picking a fight. Anyway, Mark is fine. We're just playing a game. He's in on it too, don't worry."

And yet Jack did.

"All of ye? No, Mark wou—"

"Mark _did,_ though. You see, he thinks you betrayed him. You didn't, of course. Anti and I know that but Mark…well, Mark only knows what we want him to." Dark began to walk towards Jack, getting almost inches from his face, "And it isn't like you're there to tell him that it wasn't you, that we're playing you both, or even that you _like him._ "

"W-what? No, I don't." Jack counters, his face going red from either embarrassment that he'd been called on liking Mark or that Mark's counter—who still looked and even kind of _smelled_ like him—was so _close_ to him.

"Oh, but I know you. I know you're lying."

Meanwhile, Mark was tensely trying to work on editing a video but was finding it difficult due to the knowledge that Anti was off somewhere in his house doing who knows what and, also not knowing what Dark was doing with Jack.

Just as Mark saved his work and got up to leave the room he was startled by Anti sitting on his bed looking at him. "How long have you been there?" Mark shakily asked.

"Not long." Anti spoke calmly "You're concerned about Jack right?" he asked; grinning, head tilted.

"Off course I'm concerned, he's my best friend and I should know better than to trust Dark farther than I can throw him." Mark said beginning, to sound frustrated.

Anti stands up from the bed. "C'mon, Mark. Ya agreed to this. Jack's learning not 'ta betray you, right? N' besides," he gestures to himself, "Ya've got the next best thing."

Mark looks Anti up and down, "Yeah, but you're still not Jack. You don't have the same personalities."

" _Weeeeell,_ that just makes it more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Shut _up._ Don't talk like that. _"_ Mark raises his voice.

But Anti did not, loving to tease Mark.

"Awww, what's the matter Markimoo? Is the Markimark shy?"

"No, I'm not. I just…never mind." Mark sighs.

" _Oooooh_." Anti smirks, coming to a conclusion in his mind, "You like him, don't you? Hmmm, thought as much."

"W-what! Where on earth did you get that idea from I never said anything of the sort!" Mark said loudly cheeks turning bright red.

"Well, you didn't have to say anything, not upfront anyway, I know how to read you just fine. And besides there's nothing to be embarrassed about dear Markimoo." Anti stepped up to be right in front of his face.

Mark backs up against the wall and Anti steps closer so they are as close as they were before.

"I think I look like him. Don't you?"

Mark stays silent but could not deny the fact that he _did_ look like him. There was a long moment of looking into each other's eyes, then Mark decided to break the silence.

"W-well… yes but you're his _other_ half; and besides, what difference does it make? You're nothing alike outside off looks. It makes a difference to me. You're not _him_." Marks voice gained confidence at the end and he even stood a little straighter against the wall Anti had him backed up against.

Anti was taken aback by the strength of Mark's words. Mark took this opportunity to push Anti aside to give himself space.

"Just leave. Please." Mark sighs.

When Anti does, no longer having fun teasing, Mark sits on his bed again.

He'd asked for this—his best friend switched for some demon. It wasn't the same. He didn't like it.

Laying back on the pillow and closing his eyes, he tries to clear his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark was so close to Jack he could feel his breath ghost over his own neck as he spoke. A small chill ran down Jacks spine, mentally berating himself for his sensitivity to something so minute.

"How can ye know so much about me, Ye've rarely spoke 't me and I highly doubt Anti would use me as a conversation piece."

Dark's grin grew "That may all be mostly true but, I'm afraid that every know and again when people and their counters are asleep at the same time their minds and dreams can connect and Anti has a bad habit of _talking in his sleep_." Dark nearly growled.

Jacks eyes grew wide, realisation hit him, then he thought about what type of dreams, and what type of talk could lead to that revelation, and he nearly threw up at the notion face scrunching up like he smelled something rotten.

"Ah, fuck me." he muttered under his breath, blushing.

He'd certainly thought about doing _that_ with Mark but he'd had no idea that the Counters knew that. He was mortified that Anti and Dark saw it _during_ the dream and even just that they _knew_ of the dreams just added the icing on top of the cake of embarrassment.

"I believe that's Marks area. I may look like him, but I'm not." Dark chuckles.

Jack's face goes even more red. "I-I know that."

Dark goes into full-on laughter, knowing he'd successfully flustered Jack.

"You should see your face!" he yells through the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Jack protests, crossing his arms.

" _Oh,_ but it is, Jackaboy."

At this point Jacks entire face and part of his neck and ears where a bright red. He was completely caught off guard by dark and he hated himself for it, he would never live this down.

"W-would you quit calling me that!" Jack shouted, voice not nearly as steady as he hoped it would be.

"Aww, now why would I do that _Jackaboy_ , you look so cute when your flustered." Dark chortled knowingly egging Jack on.

"I should get a picture to show Mark I'm sure he'd agree with me."

Just as Jack was about to retort Dark swooped forward and caught him in an open mouth kiss, Jacks eyes where like saucers and he was impossibly redder than before.

Dark looked like Mark. Jack had a giant crush on Mark. Dark kissed him. It was almost…nice? And the kiss was still going on while these thoughts rushed in.

In some fucked up way, it _was_ nice. Jack even debates pulling him in for a kiss but he knew it wasn't really Mark. Mark probably didn't feel the same. For all he knew, Mark was still angry at him for whatever the Counters did and _hated_ him.

With considering that and the fact that Dark was about to pull away he made a split-second decision, he reached up and wrapped his hand behind Darks neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Dark didn't complain, kissing back fully.

Anti was in the living room, lounging on the couch. He was bored and Mark wasn't being any fun anymore. He breathed a sigh then heard footsteps coming from Mark's room, going to the kitchen. He got up figuring he'd make a new approach to riling up his new roommate.

When Mark's back was turned to the sink as he got a glass of water, Anti comes up behind him casually and wraps an arm around him as he goes to stand beside him.

"Hey, there." He smirks.

Mark's face displayed frustration and annoyance but, nonetheless, a blush appeared as well.

"What now?" Mark demands, pushing Anti's arm from around him.

Anti leans against the counter, making something of a _show_ of it—stretching his arms so his shirt lifted ever so slightly on his stomach, running a hand through his hair.

"Can't I just say hi to my new roomie? You can't be mad forever."

"No but I can try." Mark mumbled. "you know you're not hot, right?"

Anti was taken aback by the bluntness then had the pride to look thoroughly insulted.

"Oh, gee, it has a sense of sarcasm, how lovely." Anti spoke vehemently.

" _You're_ the one who should be called an _it_." Mark shot back.

They where glaring at each other now. It continued like this, in silence, for some time.

"Listen, Anti," Mark says harshly, breaking the long silence, "I want Jack back now. I'm sure he's learned by now if Dark's been as unbearable as you."

Anti simply chuckles, looking down with a smirk. "Ye know, ye shouldn't be rude 'ta someone if ye want somethin' from them."

Mark knew what he meant.

He was scared now—for himself and Jack both.


End file.
